Omegle
by sheepninja
Summary: Hiccup connects with a certain Blonde haired girl on Omegle. Oneshot! Modern AU (Continued)
1. Omegle is Crazy

It was four thirty in the afternoon and Hiccup was plain bored. Most kids his age would be "frolocking" or what not. He had recently moved to Uluru, in Central Australia as his father was taking a new turn on life as he's been forced to quit his executive job in Scotland after the company went bankrupt. His father had brought the resort there from the previous owner. As he mentioned, Uluru was stinking hot. He didn't know how the native Indigenous Aboriginals had lived thee for thousands of years.

The resort was having a huge renovation after the Australian Health &amp; Saftey Committe shut down the previous owners for discovering Aspestos fibres in the rooves and walls of the resort. The year 2015, as he had been asked by his family of three, his parents and him was not very different at all compared to 2014.

As of a week ago, they had been living in the one block of buildings, along with the builders and aspestos removilists that had been confirmed to _not_ contain any poisonous aspestos fibres.

* * *

Today had been more of a stay indoors and hope that you don't get sunburnt day. He had visited nearly every website on the internet and watched every video on youtube. Allof the fans in the small sections of rooms that they allocated had been filled with fans. It appeared that even them didn't stop the heat. It crept in all of the rooms, in their shoes, up their nostrils, except the fridge and freezer. Obviously, they couldn't all huddle in the fridge.

Hiccup decided to get up and go for a walk. The H and S committe had ordered everyone who visited the infected areas to dress up in HAZMAT suits and walk around like spaccemen and woman. A simple mask around the mouth and nose. He bidded goodbye to his parents and explained where he was going. Ever since he tried to commit suicide in his house in Scotland his parents had kept an extra close, loving eye on him. He was drove to it by a surplas of bullies in his old school. Now, he was mainy homeschooled and did alot of his work on the computer.

The resort had the doors blocked out so no one could get sick. He passed the mobile quarintine room. He poked his head inside. He looked at a wall, it had showers and a vaccum, for who knows what. He looked at the opposite wall behind him.

"Aghhh!" he shouted in a manly voice.

There was a fullbody suit that scared him half to death. The suit was a brightly coloured flourescent yellow with flourescent orange stripes going down the sides. It had a nametag that read "Toothless". Weird name, maybe some crazy loony named himself that. The cheap, cheap people his father employes. That gave him an idea!

* * *

He was in his room on his Android tablet. He accesed the Omegle site and saw that there was a video option, strange, that was _usually_ only on desktops and laptop computers. He pressed the 'Video' button. The first chat to pop up was a male teenager, naked. Priceless. (Sarcasm).

Hiccup was wearing a frightening fullbody suit and lounging on his unkept bed. The mask sheilded his face from view. He looked very much like an alien. The next person was a group of females. Hiccup lied down in a way, he could see them but they couldn't see him through the camera.

"What?"

"Where is the person?"

"Probably some inactive guy-.."

"Ahhhhh!"

Hiccup popped up infront of the camera and screamed. Once the girls calmed down and stopped screaming he removed his mask."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

They looked at him as they took all the information in.

"Jerk"

"Creep"

"Idio-.."

He ended the chat. Some people really don't have a sense of humour.

* * *

This continued on for a good half hour. The fans weren't really helping the effect. They kept blowing bits of stuff onto him.

He started a new talk. This time, it was a female teenager, around his age with her Iphone? in her hand. She looked like she was in her bedroom. She had a blue bed and green wallpaper. Like me. She wore a blue top, blue leggings and a brown skirt with cosmetic spikes hanging off of it. She looked at the empty screen.

"Hello?" she asked the empty screen.

"She moved her hand over the camera, eyes focused onto the screen, preparing to end the chat. With my mask on and about to jump up, she blinked. I flew up infront of the camera and let out my loudest and most ear-shattering annoying scream I could ever make.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the truck?!" She responded.

I was breathing heavily, no, not _that _way. I was somehow wearing headphones inside the suit and could here my every breath, which was picked up by my stand up mic. I had a youtube channel that I uploaded drawing and music I made. The standup mic was used for, umm.. stuff like this and talking / singing.

By now, she had calmed down but had a pangof fright in her ocean blue eyes.

"Okay, um.. you can maybe.. remove the helmet now.."

I removed the mask and burst out laughing which I had being suppresing ever since i had scared her.

She looked at me and said:

"Your Hiccdown, on Youtube. Right?"

I nodded.

"What's your email? Maybe we can skype sometime."

I gave her my email.

"See you soon mask-boy."

She ended the call.

Little did I know, she was in a house, 10 km from here.

**/|\**

**If you want this made into a multi chapter fic, please tell me? By review or PM or something else!**

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review or favourite or something if you want to! As some of you may know I'm going to Uluru, in central Australia, for a one week trip by myself. How lucky am I?! However, scool starts in just under a week when I get back.**

**My Tumblr: sheepdatsaninja . tumblr . com**


	2. One new Message

**Ok, meesa back. You** **guys and girls really want this continued? Ok, your call. Sorry if this chapter isn't as satisfactory for you guys. I'm in that awkward period when I'm still getting used to my house after I've been away for a while. I would of started earlier but we had a lightning storm at the airport (In the middle of summer?!) and I had to stay in the plane for a couple of extra hours because the ground crew couldn't go onto the tarmac as they might get hit. For a week or so my chapters may be slow and short. I have school starting very soon and I am quite stressed.**

**8 Reviews! 4 Favourites?! 6 Followers?! You guys must really like this. If I want to put out this quality of work I should only do a chapter a day for all my stories so I stay fresh and not rushed. I'll answer the reviews now. Thanks guys! :))**

**FlowerPoweredCow: Uluru is beautiful. I'm so lucky to see it! Thanks! This is being made into a multi chap, so-.. yeah.**

**secret love writer: You really like it?! Sure. Thanks!**

**MissDelusional12: It was boiling over there! Heres another chapter for you.**

**G: Thanks. AUSTRALIA!**

**Guest: Okkkkkkkkk!**

**The Dane: Thanks and thanks again. Here's another chapter!**

**Magn6297: Here you go! Have fun reading.**

**Marcus Nightshade: Thanks. I'm not the best with doing spelling as when I re-read something I've wrote I skim and miss alot. Sorry! Grammer too. It looked rushed? I certainly didn't rush it. Must just be my way of writing.**

* * *

It had been three days since Hiccup had Omegle chatted with the girl. He didn't even knew her name, but, his thought were dominated by her. He had a squishy crushing feeling in his chest. Did.. Did.. Did he have a crush on her. Not one of those 'I wanna do _that_ with you and never see you again' crush but a warm squishy crush.

Hiccup was feeling more deflated then ever. He suddenly heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs leading to his second story room.

His father poked his head in:

"Hello son."

"Oh-.. um.. uhhhh.. Hi.. Dad. . ."

"You've been acting strangely. If there's anything you need to tell me, I'll listen."

"Ummmmmmmmm... I'm fine Dad."

"OK. Also, me and your Mom are going on a one week vacation next Tuesday."

"Ok.. So-.. bye."

"OK."

"OK."

* * *

It was at eight thirty in the evening when Hiccup found himself logging on to his gmail account. It read:

Inbox(7)

He clicked on the inbox picture. A loading gif of a red envelope rotated in a fastpace on his screen. It loaded after a very short time.

One new message;

From: Astrid Hofferson

Title:It's me from Omegle!

Hey! Remember me? I'm the girl from Omegle that you gave your email too =) . Talk back soon.

I read the message, re-read and re-read again. I had literally no idea what to do. I replied;

Hi! So.. Yeah. It's me. :) . The Omegle chat was.. Awkward? Reply soon!

* * *

I didn't expect her to reply back immediantly. I forgot to check the time the email was sent. For all I knew she cold be on the Moon. OK, obviously not.

They probably have crap internet on the Moon. . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was barely something as I'm just tired from a long day at school. No.. I'm not dead!**

**-Sheepninja**


	3. Roadhouse

**I'M BACK GIRLS AND BOYS. Sorry I haven't been on for a while. ******A few months.****** I just, took a break. Thank you!**

**Sheepninja**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**secret love writer:**

**Hooray also at least you made it to australia alife so yeah that is a very impressive achievement also have you already seen some koala's?-**

**I live in Australia... Thanks anyway! And no, I didn't see any Koalas. Not very native up in the Red Desert.**

** Thanks for reviewing: secret love writer!**

* * *

I pushed back on my chair and spun around my small-medium sized room. The sunlight shining through the window and on to my wooden door. The room seemed very distant.

The car thundered over the rough road as it drove onto the highway. The closet major town to Yulara, the suburb the resort was in was Alice springs, a good 6 hour drive away. We didn't past many cars, since the resort was closed.

I stared out the tinted window. Tree after shrub after tree after shrub, it was endless. I passed a microwave tower, which would bring internet and phone connections to us. They were massive things.

The car was a landrover. In the back, it had been fitted out to have a circle of seats, and a overhead compartment, for sleeping. There were two CV radios in the car. One was in the front next to the driver, and one was next to me, in the back. They were usefull and entertaining things, CV radios.

We passed a fuel tank. Dad, who was driving the car pulled into a roadhouse. We all clambered out of the cool, airconditioned car and onto the red hot ground. There was a short rocky track to the road house. Inside, it was quite cool. There were a fast food despenser and a ice-cream fridge. I purchased a new bottle of water and looked past the cashier, into the back room. Therewere a group of children and teens, some were aboriginal while some were obviously European-Australian. One girl, who had blonde hair, I had my eye on was playing pool. I kept staring at her. Bells were ringing all over my mind, then she looked at me, and it clicked.


End file.
